The Most Dangerous Zodiac Animal
by Ever In The Shadows
Summary: Tohru is yet to meet another Zodiac member. But she is the most sensitive, unfortunate and mistreated Zodiac animal ever to land this planet. Who is she? And will Tohru's past be able to help this girl at all? The are always new adventures and secrets to
1. The Most Dangerous Zodiac Animal

_**EVER: YAY! OUR FIRST FRUITS BASKET STORY!**_

_**SHADOWS: WHOOHOO!**_

_**EVER IN THE SHADOWS: WHAT A BUM THAT WE ONLY OWN THE PLOT…**_

**_EVER IN THE SHADOWS: WE CHANGED THE NAMES A BIT OF OUR CHARACTERS BECAUSE SOME OF OUR REVIEWERS DIDN'T LIKE IT! SO NOW INSTEAD Of Dragonya AND CHANGED IT TO Kaida WHICH ALSO MEANS DRAGON. AND INSTEAD OF Akaro IT IS NOW Suoh! THIS ALSO MEANS DRAGON!_**

_**The Most Dangerous Zodiac Animal**_

_15. 15 years. It has been 15 years of this torture…_

Rain poured down the broken, ancient window. Thunder clapped its lightning onto the soaked ground.

'They're coming…' A weak, fragile, tortured voice murmured, barely moving their mouths. A curve formed on the side of their lips. A shadow loomed beyond the glass. The form of an extinct animal. Another slap of thunder sounded into a shape of another. Suddenly, two huge claps sounded as the lightning hit the two shadows, blinding yellow bright light bloomed from the eyes of the shadow. Both lights slammed harshly onto the chained prisoner, creating stress. With one more clap of thunder a golden spiral encircling and destroying everything in its way took the prisoner away, it's long blood soaked tail, the last to leave the room.

_It's really coming down isn't it…_17 year old Tohru Honda thought to herself. She wore yellow pajamas and her green eyes were dull from the hard day. Her hair was in some small tangles. She hugged her pink pillow closer to her chest. A movement stopped her from doing so, she felt the floorboard moving. A shadow of a young man moved slowly across her doorway. She distinctly remembered the grey hair and the glimpse of blue eyes.

_But the only person with grey hair is Yuki Sohma, yet he had violet eyes… _Tohru thought again.

As the grey head went passed her, her curiosity took over. She tugged the pillow closer. Threw her legs over the bed and got off.

Outside the rain was pouring down even heavier than anything before. As Tohru got to the porch Yuki was already standing on the front yard staring at the sky with the blue eyes that didn't belong to him.

'Yuki…' Tohru said, trying to get Yuki's attention only to fail, as she thought of walking into the rain Kyo came out as well, his face showed no feeling, no anger, nothing.

His eyes were also the similar glowing bright blue. Soaking wet, he stood next to Yuki.

_That's odd…normally Kyo would've made a big fuss just to stand 2 metres away from Yuki…_Tohru thought suspiciously.

She was going to step outside again when she noticed something, a bright lightning shook the air, not touching the ground. There seemed to be something in the middle of the lightning as it hovered in the air.

'K-K-K-Kai-' an exhausted voice before Tohru sounded.

The blue eyes turned around to the other side, Tohru can almost feel the creature inside the lightning smiling as it disappeared and the lightning faded.

Kyo and Yuki slammed into each other as they fell unconscious to the ground.

'Yuki! Kyo!' Tohru shouted as she dropped her pillow and ran to Yuki and Kyo's position.

'What happened?' a girls' voice sounded very tired as a half sleeping Kagura came out to the porch. But as she saw the third mysterious lying figure on the ground she ran to pick it up.

'Shigure!' Kagura shouted to Shigure's room.

'I know! I'm coming!' Shigure sounded very urgent as he took the third body in, Kagura carrying Kyo, and Tohru half carried, half dragged Yuki's body into the house.

_**E.I.T.S: OH YEAH! HOW CAN WE FORGET! KAGURA STARTED LIVING WITH TOHRU AND THE OTHERS IN ORDER TO LEARN TO CONTROL HER FISTS. OH YEAH, KYO GOT A LOT OF BRUISES VERY OFTEN AS A CONCEQUENCE. **_

Shigure's brown eyes shone as he examined Yuki and Kyo. His robe hung loosely over his thin body. His black hair in tangles he checked their pulse.

'Hm… Their pulse is very fast, yet very weak.'

'Suoh! Suoh! Wake up!' Kagura pleaded as the other boy was laid onto the floor. Kagura's eyes were frightful and horrified. Her pink pajamas were perfect fit and her brown hair hung loosely over her shoulder blades.

'Yuki! Yuki! Wake up! Please wake up!' Tohru shouted as 'The Prince' laid unconscious.

'Shigure…this can only mean one thing…can't it? The one thing we've all been dreading since Kyo's transformation?' Kagura asked, her head low towards Suoh.

'Yes…Kaida escaped again…' Shigure stated as he touched his chin thoughtfully.

'Kaida?' Tohru asked, _clearly I still don't know a lot about the Sohmas still_.

'Oh, I must call Hatori right away to check on Kyo and Yuki.' Kagura said crying lightly.

'Shigure?' Tohru asked, still not understanding what has happened still.

'I think it's best if Hatori tells you everything. It might be wise…' Shigure said as he stood up and left the room.

Tohru was speechless…she had no idea what was going on and it seems like no-one was about to tell her, oddly she felt very angry. She never felt angry after she met the Sohmas. So why is she angry now? She was always thankful for what she got.

**MINUTES LATER HATORI ARRIVED RATHER URGENTLY.**

'What did Kaida do now…?' Hatori said more as a statement than a question.

'Hatori? Who's Kaida?' Tohru asked, trying not to become angry.

Hatori's green eyes looked shocked, his emerald green fringe shook and his business suit seemed to tremble.

'She's…my daughter…' He stumbled slowly.

'I didn't know-' Tohru began.

'I and Kana's…daughter…' He said rather sadly, his eyes blurring as tears began to fill, 'Before we asked for Akito's decision, Kana and I signed the papers of our marriage in secret, not allowing Akito to find out, Then Kana…was pregnant with our baby. Akito suspected, yet we didn't tell the truth, and so he punched my eye, leaving it half blind. But then when…' Hatori continued, his eyes wide and he placed a hand onto his left eye, 'Kana almost gone crazy, I thought she was going to abort our child…but…she held on…' Tears poured out and Hatori's mouth curved into a slight smile, 'She said,

**FLASHBACK**

_**Tears poured down Kana's face as she held onto her tummy where her child laid quietly. **_

"**_Our child will be our only reminder of each other, I…I can't destroy her…" _**

"**_Kana…I'm sorry, it was my fault. I shouldn't have lied when I knew Akito sensed the truth." _**

'**_I love you…no matter what, even if we can't be married with Akito knowing and all, I'd like to be with you…' _**

'**_Me too…'_**

**END FLASHBACK**

And so…she kept the baby…but afterwards she thought it was a huge mistake to give birth to this child.

Because…Akito found out about the child…

**_E.I.T.S OH YES, PLEASE IMAGINE THAT AKITO WAS ONLY UM…3 WHEN HE HALF HURT HATORI'S EYES OKAY? I KNOW AKITO COULDN'T BE THAT SMART AT THE TIME BUT HE WAS. BY THE TIME KAIDA WAS ALMOST AS OLD AS AKITO THEN AKITO FULLY HURTED HATORI'S EYES AS SEEN IN THE ANIME AND READ IN THE MANGA._**

We had already sent her away to Yuki's parents to be treated like Yuki, but it just wasn't the right decision.

Yuki's father was extremely abusive. He treated our beloved daughter and Yuki like dirt and hurt them whenever he had the chance. Kaida never knew about us. But oddly enough, Kaida looked almost completely like Yuki, but Kaida was never able to cut her hair, and so it should be very long by now.

Kana regretted what she said, and blamed everything onto herself, like our child's misfortune. We couldn't do anything to help Kaida, or Akito wouldn't allow her to live because how Yuki's father treated his children is none of our concern. There was a legend that her power of a daughter of a member of the Chinese Zodiac was destroyed, it created chaos by the size of the animal and its authority. And since Kaida's so powerful, the world could be at its end.

She was teased at because of her name, the dragon was a useless creature, taught by a dragon despised teacher, and Kaida was picked on, even by her teacher. It went so bad, that the dragon inside her body killed everyone in her class. She was expelled from the school and I tried as much as I can, but no other school would accept a child who murdered her class just by her very eyes.

Kana's heart slowly began to eat her away. She thought it was because that she gave birth to this child that all this murder was charged on us. She became weak and helpless.

That's when I thought about erasing her memory. I myself was very unhappy about how things went. Kana told me she wanted to hold on, but her eyes told a different story. The eyes cried helplessly whenever they were seen. And soon, she thought she should be released, but she never told me. Until that day when Akito…' Hatori said, remembering the way Akito sounded like he knew it all along.

**FLASHBACK**

"**_It's times like these that your powers come in useful aren't they?" Akito said as my eyes were bandaged heavily from the vase's glass._**

_**Akito slowly lifted my tie, and spoke only in whispers in my ear. **_

"**_The truth is she wants to be released…" _**

_**Bit of her pain flashed through my brain like pictures of the past.**_

"**_The truth is she doesn't want to sacrifice her life to our curse…"_**

"**_It would've been better…if-if we've never met!" Kana had once said._**

"**_The truth is she doesn't want to live with this burden anymore." _**

"**_This child will be the symbol of our love. I won't destroy her…" Kana smiled with her sweet, sweet face. _**

"**_You shouldn't make her live under such pain…Hatori…" Akito said, I can feel the smirk forming across his face. _**

"**_It hurts Hatori…it hurts!" Kana had lost it once before…_**

"**_For your child, Hatori…go by your child's will…" _**

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**NEW FLASHBACK**_

"**_Dr. Hatori…was I born to be damned…? To be destroyed once the burden is too much for me to handle?" Kaida said, eyes down on the floor, her blood soaked clothes clinging to her delicate, pale skin. Tears mixed with blood as they ran away from the abused body._**

"**_Kaida…" I said, taking her in my arms, "If you had a mother, and she has been hidden away from your eyes…chained beyond her intended barrier, would you hope for her to be released?"_**

"**_He he…a mother! I killed my mother! I HAVE NO MOTHER! IF SHE DIDN'T GIVE BIRTH TO ME, SHE WOULD'VE LIVED! (pants) Tell, me…Doctor Hatori…why is it that I can't have a life beyond this barrier? Why am I chained to such cruelty? Does every member of the Zodiac must endure such pain? I like to be patriotic to my father, but, I feel like there already is so much blood upon my hands that killing one more wouldn't make that much of a difference."_**

"**_Just suppose…" I said, ignoring her pain._**

"**_I would release her, the fourteen members of the Zodiac are enough, we needn't add one more…" _**

"**_Thank you…" _**

"**_It isn't like I'd know what a real father and mother are like anyway…" She smiled something fragile and silently asked me to release her. _**

_**I did so, just then Yuki came out of the room, his head bleeding in several places, blood stained every part of his clothes that it was impossible to tell what colour it was before. **_

_**Yuki took Kaida's hand, like a real brother would, and led her out into the rain, where the blood slowly washed off their clothes, but I can feel the stings on their body. **_

"**_I know how you feel, just not as much…" I said slowly, walking slowly closer to them. _**

_**They turned around.**_

"**_Your father, is my brother…"_**

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**What Kaida's thinking right now.**_

_**Kaida's POV**_

_All my life, I've wanted to be at the Land Of No Return, the land of death, no more suffering. No more abuse. I've wished that soon I'll be released from carrying the burden of the Hatred in every Sohma, now plus an extra Tohru Honda. And be able to live my life, just on my own._

_Not a temporary life where a brother would leave their sister so that their own problems could be solved, not where I am isolated on the top of a deserted mountain. Not where, I am stabbed over and over by an unforgiving father and yet, not enjoy the freedom of the Land Of No Return. Not where, my brain takes on pain after pain after pain, not where the safest place on this earth is anywhere but Home. _

_My life has been ruined before it even started. I have the talent to control the beast inside me from coming out when I am hugged by a member of the opposite sex, but in return I am faced with everyone's suffering. _

_Is a life where I can be merely alive too much to ask for as a member of the Zodiac? Can I not experience being embraced by the very someone that brought you to life? I've never even met her, but I can tell, that the moment I do, may as well be and hopefully be, the moment I die. _

_END_

'It must've been very painful for her…' Tohru silently said.

'Yes, my sister…'a sudden voice spoke up.

'Yuki! Oh! You're awake!' Tohru cried, overjoyed.

'Kyo! You too!' Kagura cried as well, before pulling him into a bone-crushing hug, 'You made me worry so much!'

'Ayame was sent away to a far away boarding school, and so he doesn't know about Kaida…' Yuki explained, 'it wasn't until recently I knew that Kaida wasn't my real sister, the fact that we looked so alike was probably why I never noticed.' Yuki placed a hand to his forehead, 'I never meant to let anybody know about us, you see that would make me bad and nobody would accept me ever again. Not long after Kaida was expelled from her school she mysteriously disappeared I didn't know where she went. But Hatori did…' Yuki glared at Hatori with dull, mad eyes, 'You're the one that obeyed Akito's demand and sent Kaida to the top of the mountain didn't you?' Yuki gave Hatori one of his death glares.

'I couldn't've done anything. But you see Tohru, whenever it is the full moon, many people says it's "romantic" but the reason why the moon suddenly turns so bright is because of Kaida's energy, the Eclipse lifts some of the burden away from the energy that is given to the moon from her. But it is very painful when the moon takes away your energy, it's like you're being compressed into a smaller space. And it isn't only Kaida who has to live her life up their, Suoh here,' Hatori looked at the other thin, unfed body, dark green hair like Hatori's, and clothes that were many sizes must too big for him, 'He has to live his life to take care of Kaida. Until she is killed, like Akito will soon be as well. It must've been tonight's thunder that brought Kaida the courage to escape with her fellow teammates.'

'You mean, there are such creatures as dragons?' Tohru asked, eyes wide.

'Of course, the animal must exist for a member of the Zodiac to be part of. But because many dragons have died and there are not nearly enough, some of the Dragons that suddenly come are dead, decomposing dragons. Of course, it isn't very healthy if you breathe it in, but because when Kaida reaches the age of 17 Akito was planning to kill her, Kaida doesn't really care if she's unhealthy.' Hatori explained.

Tohru turned to look at the boy when all she saw was a pile of ash.

'Um…Hatori…?' Tohru asked.

'Suoh is one of the decomposing dragons. It was because he was too close to Kaida, and too long. Her power is too mighty for her body to handle, so, through time, Suoh's body sometimes took the shape of a dragon, but because it was so weak, it became one of the decomposing ones. Yuki, Kyo, I think it's best for you both to get some sleep, the way Kaida tried to force her dragon inside of you is too much for members of the Zodiac to take in.'

'K…' the both said.

'Kagura, lets go…' Kyo said, as he reached out and took Kagura's hand himself and pulled her upstairs.

Kagura smiled warmly, it was the second time he reached out his sensitive hands in search of another.

'Don't forget to give him these pain relief tablets every time he feels the pain.' Hatori instructed Kagura as he threw Kagura the packet of tablets.

'How sweet…' Yuki said sarcastically, but before anything Yuki felt suddenly extremely light headed and he was starting to loose himself. He became red with fury, eyes shining with flame. But with the help of Hatori's other tablets, he was fine again, but he kept coughing.

'Kaida shouldn't've done that…considering your body is so weak.' Hatori said as Tohru tried to lift Yuki up to his room.

_The truth is…I really want to meet Kaida in real life…I think I should thank her for taking in all the burden of hatred in all of us… _Tohru thought, but wasn't so sure if it was a good idea.

Tohru couldn't exactly sleep that night as she thought about how she had the chance to meet Kaida.

**NEXT MORNING**

'Ah…good morning Miss Honda… you sure are up early aren't you?' Yuki asked as he walked into the kitchen seeing Tohru making breakfast.

'Oh Yuki!' Tohru squealed in surprise, 'I wasn't expecting you to wake up so early today!'

'Oh, well it is kind of strange but…normally I can wake up earlier if I sleep earlier. But normally I don't because of homework and other things. But since I had so much time to sleep last night I'm fine now.' Yuki yawned a little.

'Oh that's a good thing!' Tohru said with a big smile.

'Oh, which reminds me, where did that stupid cat go?' Yuki said looking around.

_**OK, LETS ALL FORGET BREAKFAST AND SKIP TO THE SCHOOL PART OK!**_

'Yuki! Kyo! Did you hear! Kaida's gone missing!' Momiji exclaimed.

'Yeah, I know…get over it. It's not like she actually did anything bad.' Kyo sounded annoyed as he rubbed his eyes a little.

'Hello!' Kagura appeared from behind Kyo.

'What? What the hell are _you_ doin' here?' Kyo shouted angrily.

'Kyo, Kyo, Kyo, have you've forgotten that I've changed schools just to be with you!' Kagura cried out, hugging Kyo and almost breaking his bones.

'Well actually Kyo, she came to us for a visit last night, with her fellow friends too of course. They rumbled the main house so much Akito almost fully lost his temper!' Momiji cried to emphasize his point.

Yuki received a shiver down his back when he heard that, when Akito visited him, he didn't really fully lost his temper, but when he does, the result is probably death. He can still remember the whips coming down harder every time.

'She broke 15 windows with one roar and she was about to kill Akito, but that was until one of her decomposing dragon friends stopped her.' Momiji sounded happy by that.

'That isn't exactly funny you know Momiji. Anyway, Akito didn't seem so angry about Kaida's escape. I bet he's got something else up his sleeve.' Hatsuharu said, holding Momiji's head, 'He seemed quite happy with himself actually. I wonder is it because he missed seeing the other that has the same fate as him. It isn't odd, Akito and Kaida do have a few things in common. But if you go by suffering, I reckon it's Kaida that I feel sorrier about. And she's only 15. At least Akito's 20 now. Kaida only has 2 years left, while Akito still has like, 5.'

'Yeah…come to think of it…Kana said she still hasn't decided if she wanted to marry her boyfriend yet.' Momiji said.

'Hasn't she got married yet? But Ayame even gave the wedding photos to Hatori, he just didn't accept them.' Tohru argued.

'No…actually the photos were real, but just that Kana isn't exactly married, there was this problem with an actress that looked exactly like Kana, and so Kana had to fill in for her for the wedding scene.' Momiji explained.

'I wonder what she works as…' Tohru asked mainly to herself.

'Well, she's a doctor now and-' Momiji began, but was cut off by the shattering of glass, '-she works at the place next door to the school.'

They all rushed over to the house next door to find the top window smashed and a large scale floated down the building and landed in Yuki's hand.

'Kaida…'

AT THE DRAGON LAIR

'Where-where am I…?' Kana asked, confused by the blurred image in front of her.

'Mother…' a voice in her head sounded so real that she reached out to touch a cold, stone figure that moved towards her request.

Then a loud breath was let out as Kana slowly embraced the delicate figure. She felt something hard, scaly, yet lonely. She felt the motherly love coming to her. She felt responsible to be with this child.

'Mother…' the child said again, and a large teardrop fell slowly down onto Kana's white dress, but she felt like she wanted it to be there. She felt like there is something that she was missing all her life, but now, it has been replaced. Someone to love, that'll always be by your side.

But somehow, she sensed that somehow, every moment she has now with this child, is vital, because it maybe forever, before they meet again. Mother and Daughter, of the silent night, in the peacefulness of the forgotten.

'Kana…now you can forget about everything. You won't have to be worried over me again. You can go on living life, with the privilege that we didn't get…' that voice, so…distant…yet so close.

_**I've never thought, that with my own bare hands that the person most important to me, may also have their memories erased. But now…I have nothing left to be hurt with. Because with her…my heart froze in time and space, so that I can always remember the short time in my life that we enjoyed so much, just being with each other…I will now enter my fate and accept it. I will be the snow that will never again enjoy the fresh, beauty and life…of the spring that she…has once given to me so freely…and so carelessly…**_

The voice…the one that only ever spoke of facts, had melted and spoken the words that had brought her happiness, and that she has helped him realize, that there is such a thing…as life inside the stone…

It is on the tip of her tongue, the voice…that has always took her in his arms…and brought her the happiness in which no-one has ever given her…

Tears, she can see the person, a man, with black hair…emerald green eyes…those eyes…

With a sudden breath, it seemed like all her memories fell back onto her, but now that she has matured she handles it differently. She took them for the fact, and not for the unrealistic things that she had felt before. And with that settled, Kana saw clearly again.

Lying on Kana's lap was a beautiful angel. Dark, Blue, mythical river long hair was flowing from the head of a princess. White, milk soft skin perched on her face, and closed, teary eyes laid on her lap. A rough broken down dress was worn by this angel.

Kana's eyes stung again, as she felt the heaven sent angel turning and seeming to enjoy the happiness of being with her one and only daughter. She slowly reached down and touched the mythical river hair. It was so silky smooth that Kana's hands just seemed to slide past it.

Then Kana took a look around her for the first time. But what she saw was not the one thing that she had expected. Skeletons were hung on flesh and their eyes were in a glow of bright and angry red… The teeth still had the marks of blood stained also dripping ever so lightly.

Kana can feel a scream coming from her vocal chords, but unfortunately someone else also seemed to be in the state of fright as well, because they have beaten her to her scream…

_**EVER: OK! SOO WHO COULD THAT BE? COULD IT BE SOMEONE ELSE THAT HAD JUST FOUND THE DRAGON LAIR OR IS IT SOMETHING ELSE?**_

_**SHADOWS: WE'RE SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS TOO LONG BUT WE CAN'T HELP IT!**_

_**EVER IN THE SHADOWS: NOW IT'S YOUR TURN TO DO YOUR JOB AND GO ON! PLEASE HURRY AND REVIEW! FLAMES ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!**_


	2. Introductions

_**EVER: AND WE ARE BACK IN THE GAME!!!!!**_

_**SHADOWS: YAY…--…**_

_**EVER: WHAT THE…WHAT'S WRONG MAN? **_

_**SHADOWS: IT'S JUST THAT…I DON'T KNOW…**_

_**EVER: UH…WELL…ANYWAY! WE GOTTA THANK OUR REVIEWERS FOR WHAT THEY SENT US!!!!**_

_**Peace 7: UH…DID YOU REALLY READ THE STORY? COZ AS FAR AS WE KNOW YOU NEVER WATCHED OR READ FRUITS BASKET… BUT A REVIEW IS A REVIEW IS A REVIEW! THANK YOU!**_

_**Bryttany: THANK YOU OH SO VERY MUCH!!!! ALTHOUGH IT TOOK SO LONG, WE ARE HUMBLY SORRY!!!!**_

_**Jirachi8: NOH…WE DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!!! THANKS SOO MUCH!!! WE'RE NOT SURE IF YOU'RE AS GOOD AS YOU SAY THOUGH…LOLZ**_

_**OK, ENOUGH CHITCHAT! ON WITH THE STORY!!! **_

**_$#)Introductions$_**

The scream echoed through the cave as all the dragons including Suoh in his dragon and Kaida to turn around.

It was Tohru; she had come from Shigure's house to find Kaida with the others.

'My, my…what have we here? The girl that all Sohma's talk about. Toh-ru, isn't it?' Kaida asked, coolly without a hint of manners to introduce herself. She lifted herself away from her mother, Kana sat there, not knowing what was going on, and because she doesn't know who Tohru is yet, she can't exactly draw up the conclusion as to why her daughter is so angry at the girl.

'Kaida…' Tohru began, reaching a trembling hand toward her.

'Stop!' Kaida ordered, before dark black light engulfed her whole body. The shadows stretched, toward Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Kagura, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Hatori and Kisa. As they shuffled out of the way, the shadow decreased and formed the body of a dragon.

As the shadows faded, a dragon emerged. Tohru has never seen anything like it, starting from the head; it was all shades of blue to the very tip of the scale. The main parts anyway. The mane was mainly dark blonde, but some light blonde was streaked past it, each strand longer than the other. The eyes were an icy arctic blue that shone out so brightly, it almost blinded people. The scales held the look of death, with blue mixed with green, grey and black, it created the body. The colours mixed and matched and found themselves over and over so slow you must concentrate on one scale to notice.

As the transformation was complete, some decomposed dragons lowered their head, but just very slightly. One in particular, a green, grey and black boned one, with the skeleton frame came up to Kaida's dragon form and nuzzled Kaida's chin. Its eyes, the colour of dark emerald green shone as it seemed to greet the new-comer. Every other dragon had red eyes, all decomposed dragons had black rusting skeleton bodies, while ones that are alive were of just one colour: red, black, purple, blue, brown, hot orange, dark grey, light grey, white and even blonde. All which bowed down to Kaida's dragon form.

_**Well, what do you want?! **_

Tohru wasn't sure, but with the glare she received from Kaida, she was sure of it. She was speaking right into her mind, it pained her so. It was like each word was forced into her brain. Her heart hammered in her chest, it seemed like an iron hammer was slammed square onto her forehead.

_**Well, don't you want to speak to me?!**_

Again, it hurt her so, as she looked again at her eyes, she felt like she was shot, as everyone around her began to fade away, giving way to another world. She looked around, confused and don't know what to make of it. She stared straight ahead.

There, in front of her, she was in the corner of a street, a car accident just occurred. The car was smashed, the wheels were missing. She ran over to look inside to see, none other than her own mother. She held her in her trembling hands, blood dripped down Kyoko's face from the forehead, Kyoko opened her eyes.

'Tohru…Tohru… you're going to be late for school. Tell you're father I'll be waiting for him in Heaven.' Kyoko said, her hand raised up toward Tohru's crying face, before falling down.

Then she knew, her mother never accepted the fact that her father died when she was very young, and so she forced herself to only think about Tohru, and so now it went so far that she forgotten the fact that he really died. And her concern for Tohru's education was even more important to her mother than her own life. She was in a life and death situation and she wasted her last breath to remind Tohru to go to school.

Tohru screamed into the night. Asking and shouting pleads into the sky as it began to rain hard. She didn't understand, why her mother, wasn't a father enough for her to live with in her life? Why also her mother? Why was she picked on? Why does her life have to be so unfortunate?

The scene faded away, to reveal a castle. Everything seemed to fast forward and in a second she was inside a dimly lit room with a candle. In front of that was a body, with grey hair!!

Tohru ran her feet to death toward the body. As she lifted them up, sure enough it was Yuki. But instead of the pale skin, there was blood splattered everywhere across his face. He was wearing an ancient Chinese armor but without a glove. His eyes slowly opened.

'Toh-Tohru…Kyo-Kyo has finally proven himself to be stronger than I am…' He said, a small smile forming across his face. He pulled a hand up to Tohru's face, caressing her smooth skin, 'W-why are you crying?' Tohru started crying before she realized the sting in her eyes. Her heart broke again as she looked at his taunted body and saw a wound the size of a hole in his chest where his heart would've been.

'Heh, I still remember the night you told me more about myself than I ever knew that I were, you said my kindness was like in a shape of a candle,' he pointed to the candle that gave the room its light, Tohru carefully entrusted her eyes to leave Yuki's face and look at the candle, 'Whenever I'm there, I always seem to bring a little more light into the room. But right now, I seem to bring more tears than I do with light. Look at what I'm doing to you right now?' He carefully wiped a tear away from her face. Tohru held onto it, more tears forming with every second that past by which Tohru had to endure looking at Yuki's pain.

'Go off now, you can't stay with me here forever, but there is just one thing that I thought that one day I could tell you but I must now, or I'll never get the chance,' He smile his sincere and caring smile, 'I love you. More than anything in the world. You didn't mind my transformation, you seemed to care about me and understand me more than anyone in the world ever did.' With that, his head tilted and his eyes closed. His hand dropped down.

The familiar pain of loss spread through Tohru's whole body.

'Tohru!' She heard.

'Tohru! Wake up!!!'

_That voice…so…so close…so familiar…_

When Tohru opened her eyes, she was stunned to see Yuki starring down at her, his eyes showing concern and worry. She jumped up from wherever she was and embraced Yuki, as his face became an expression of shock and amazement, he transformed with a poof.

'I'm so sorry, but I was so scared!' Tohru cried to the tiny rat.

'It's alright…' Yuki said as a rat as Tohru cried non-stop.

'What did you do, sister Kaida?' Kisa asked, hiding behind Hatori.

'**I simply allowed her to see, the death of her loved ones is all, and she seemed quite shocked…'** Kaida sneered, her voice quaked the cave, and she looked to the side, refusing to face the others.

'That's horrible Kaida!' Hatori scolded.

'**Ha! Like you are the one to talk. You did something much worse than just allowing someone to see a part of their past that isn't real for a minute is much better than forcing someone to loose all rights of a human being for their entire lives you know, Father.' **Kaida said to every living creature in the cave. Suoh, drifting next to Kaida, gave a small roar of agreement.

Kana still seemed scared that Hatori was the father of her child; she had her left hand over her mouth. Hatori, still thinking that Kana was already married noticed she didn't have a ring on her ring finger. At that moment he didn't know what to think, so was she or was she not married? Hope seemed to burst into his heart while helplessness was still dangling around his mind.

'**No Father, Kana isn't married, it was all a trick. She's still deciding.'** Kaida told her father her eyes closed for a second or two.

'Come back Kaida, I may've been the worse fake brother on this planet, but please, come back…' Yuki asked, pleadingly.

'**What should I do back at Shigure's house huh? I haven't been to school for so long already, I won't be able to catch up, even if I do…' **Kaida said, her eyes sad but her spirit strong.

'By the time she does, it will be time for her to be executed.' Suoh filled in for her.

'There must be something we could do! I don't know who made these rules but they must be stopped! There…simply _must_ be something I could do.' To started to sniff at her own words, 'I don't believe that someone like you, would have to end their life so quickly and not get any reward for all the pain you've been through to allow us to live more happily.'

'**What _can_ you do? You weren't capable to lift the Sohma curse.**' Kaida lifted her head toward the ceiling, looking longingly at the top of the lair, **'I, Kaida Ryu Sohma the one cursed with the burden of all hatred from the Sohmas is to be saved by you, the girl all Sohmas talk about? I'm not so sure about that.' **

'But there simply _must_ be a way. Just please! Come back with us!' Tohru pleaded.

'Oh fine, just stop your nagging. Suoh, C'mon.' She looked at Suoh, his eyes glowing with red and his teeth chattering in anger and hidden fear, 'It's alright, I won't let them do anything to you. We'll still have our martial practices.' Kaida promised in Suoh's ear her eyes softening.

Suoh's eyes became a dull maroon. He lowered his head, some of the bones in his dragon form began to crack as he transformed back with his back turned. White, dull light engulfed him as he changed. He picked up his clothes from deeper inside the lair, and began to put them on.

Tohru couldn't believe it, but somewhere she could see that the real Kaida at that moment would've been smiling or at least have a curve upon her mouth.

As Kaida was once again swallowed into the colour of darkness as she transformed, she went deeper into the dragon lair and took her clothes as well.

It now seems that the hard part was finally over, but the game hasn't even begun…

_**EVER: AND THAT'S ALL WE GOT FOR YOU FOLKS FOR NOW ONLY!!!**_

_**SHADOWS: WE ARE TERRIBLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG!!!!!! **_

_**EVER IN THE SHADOWS: WELP! HOPE TO SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!!!!! BYE!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Trying To Be Normal

_**EVER: HELLO PEOPLES!**_

_**SHADOWS: WE ARE SOO SORRY!**_

_**EVER: OUR COMPUTER KEEPS STUFFING UP AND OUR ASSIGNMENTS KEEP PILING UP!**_

**_SHADOWS: BY THE WAY, THIS VERSION OF FRUITS BASKET ALMOST HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE REAL THING, WE'VE COME TO FIND OUT IN THE….14TH VOLUME OR 13TH. IT'S A PITY REALLY. BUT THIS HAS NO HIDDEN FEELINGS YET! LOVE IS LOVE, NO MOTHERLY LOVE AT THAT! AND THAT CONVO WITH KAGURA FROM KYO NEVER HAPPENED! FOR THOSE WHO KNOW WHAT WE MEAN! YUKI IS ALWAYS IN LOVE WITH TOHRU! NO CHANGE IN THAT EITHER!_**

**_EVER IN THE SHADOWS: BUT IT HAS FINALLY COME TO A STOP SO WE CAN WRITE THE STORY!_**

**_&$&Trying to be Normal…!&!#_**

'Argh…Where am I?' Kaida stirred as she woke up, when she looked up, she saw Suoh's relieved face, she was on his lap. A white blanket was draped over her body, warm and sweet. She was on a bed.

'We're at Shigure's house. You fell unconscious after taking Kyo's Hatred into yourself.'

'Something's warm…' Kaida shifted, noticing Yuki sleeping on the side of the bed, with his tired eyes, he was still holding onto Kaida's hand, not letting it go.

'This is Yuki's room, they had no more guest rooms left and Yuki insisted on us taking his. He's not used to what we go through so he ended up falling asleep. Look how tired he is…'Even Suoh looked like he was feeling sympathy for her fake brother.

Kaida smiled, 'I guess he's not that bad as a brother after all…but we can't stay here…we've got to leave.'

'We won't go anywhere, look at yourself, you're a mess and not strong enough to move properly anyway.' Suoh argued.

Kaida sat up, and turning around to face Suoh but not looking into his eyes ignoring the pain in her arm, 'But we have to! We can't stay…'

Suoh slowly lifted her chin to face him forcing her eyes to meet his, 'Look at yourself Kaida, you are still too weak, your lips are as cold as ice, they're blue. Listen to yourself, deep inside yourself; you don't want to leave…' He looked intently into her eyes, almost as if hypnotizing her if not the real thing.

Kaida was lost in his eyes and his words. She couldn't run away, she can barely make her lips move, it was real, her lips were so cold they could almost crack, 'Stay…'

'Stay…' Suoh smiled, moving closer to her, Kaida did smile as well.

'As long as that's what you…desire…' Kaida told him, still out of it. Suoh moved closer to her, lifting her chin just a little higher.

'Yes…' tilting his head slightly, he kissed her, bringing warmth to her almost frozen lips. Kaida's eyes weren't reflecting any light at all.

_Akito, you are pathetic… _Suoh thought.

As Suoh moved away, Yuki stirred.

'…Kaida…don't…run…away…' Yuki mumbled as he woke up.

Kaida squeezed his hand a little as his head came to, 'I won't go, Brother, I'll stay with you and Tohru…' For a second there Yuki could swear Kaida's eyes weren't her own, but returned just as quickly. It must be his eyes, he stayed up too late…

**A FEW DAYS LATER!**

'You damn punk! That watermelon's mine!' Kyo stood up shouting at Suoh as he picked up the last watermelon.

'It's so completely not! I took it first! Finders Keepers Cat boy!' Suoh snapped right back standing up as well right of Kyo.

'How can you two fight so early in the morning?' Yuki asked angrily as he sipped on his warm milk, sitting right across from Kyo.

'Eh! Don't fight…uh…' Tohru was lost for words, as usual left of Yuki.

'YOU DAMN DRAGON SHIT!' Kyo roared.

Kaida sipped at her milk as well quietly right of Yuki and left to Suoh. Shigure, right of Kyo and left of Tohru asked, 'Kyo, whatever you do don't smash my house again, OK? I don't want to pay for the damage.'

'SHUT UP! WHAT I DO IN THIS HOUSE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU DOG!'

'I'm scared...Tohru… Kyo's being mean…'Shigure (TnT) ((A crying Shigure, the 'n' is supposed to be his curved down mouth and 'T' of course is his eyes and tears falling down))started crying as he hid behind Tohru.

'STOP HIDING BEHIND A GIRL SHIGURE! YOU KNOW YOU REALLY PISS ME OFF!'

'Well isn't that nice…'Shigure put on his happy face again. (Read with your read tilted left and without the bracket **D**)

As Kyo looked back at Suoh, he'd already sat back down and finished eating his piece of watermelon. Kyo gave up…this was not going to be a good day…

'KY-O' That voice…everyone froze… '**_KUN!' _**Yup, she's coming downstairs.

Kyo shouted for his life as Kagura began the daily ritual by beating him half to death. As Kagura was swinging Kyo around and around, 'Shigure-nii-san how is my Mother?'

'Oh! She's fine; she's going to talk to Hatori today.' Shigure informed her.

Kaida clenched her mug tightly. As Suoh noted this, he placed a hand over hers and slowly squeezed it, 'Relax…'

Kaida listened and breathed in…then out…and in again slowly.

**NOW LETS SKIP THE USELESS INTRO AND INTO THE MAIN GOING ONS! **

'Ok kids, we've got another student here today, another Sohma to be sure. Make her feel comfortable and I'll give you guys an early mark.' Sensei ( The girl sensei we think from the Manga Books.' told Tohru, Yuki and Kyo's class, 'Ok, Sohma number 3 explain yourself.'

_**(EVER: OK! THIS IS BEFORE VOLUME 11! **_

_**SHADOWS: YEAH…WE DIDN'T KNOW MUCH…SO LETS LEAVE THIS SENSEI OUT OF IT FOR NOW!)**_

'I'm Kaida Ryu Sohma, from the large extended Sohma family. I've been training martial arts at the age of four and stuck to it ever since. I'm a master in Fortune Telling for girls for $3 each. See me on the roof if you want it or don't come. For the guys a friend of mine tells you the future at the same place and the same price.' She told with her chin held high, she has chosen to wear the long skirt uniforms.

As she sat down at the empty seat next to Tohru, she was greeted again, 'It's great to see you at school today.' An almost invisible smile formed on Kaida's mouth as she looked at Tohru. During class, Tohru noticed Kaida searching for her bag, then taking out a case, 'Wow…I didn't know you wear glasses Kaida…' Tohru said barely over a whisper.

In return Kaida said a simple, 'I do.'

**MEANWHILE ONE GRADE HIGHER IS ANOTHER NEW STUDENT!**

'It's great to see you all. I'm Suoh Sohma, from the Sohma family. I've started training martial arts at five and practiced hard ever since. I can tell your future for the guys each for $3. A friend of mine Fortune Tells for girls with the same price. See you on the Roof at breaks.'

**AFTER SCHOOL!**

'Wow…we made sixty bucks on one day…that's the best we've done so far…' Suoh said brightly.

'It's the first time we ever did it so we can't be sure…' Kaida told him, lying back on the clean floor at Shigure's house.

'Ah wells! At least the money is coming in! Are you going to start any work? There's the Hot Spring where Ritsu's mum works at, you might want to do that. I mean you just welcome people in and all. Sure, they might try to pinch your arse every once in a while, but you'll show them…' Suoh laughed.

'Yeah, maybe I should, but there's also Momiji's dad's place, I'm sure I can do something there…' Kaida said.

'Ah, but Tohru works there…'

'My point exactly, I think it's time that Tohru knows the…**real** Yuki, she might understand the situation better and who knows, might even love him.' Kaida thought aloud, 'I think by letting us share his room and helping us with homework should be paid off, I don't want to…**leave** with debt in my mind.'

'Oh! Suoh and Kaida! Would you like me to help you with your homework? It must be hard coming to class after missing on so much…' Yuki told them as he came in after the student counsel meeting.

'Oh! Kaida-san! And Suoh-kun! I've brought a snack for you all! Yuki-kun too!' Tohru said in her cheery voice, emerging from behind Yuki.

'Ah, thank you Honda-san…' Yuki said politely and took the tray of food and water away from Tohru. Kaida found an opportunity quickly.

'Please, Tohru-san, join us. My Brother was just about to help us with our homework; maybe we can all do it together! Besides…' Kaida coughed roughly a couple of times, 'I'm sure Yuki and Suoh will be glad to…right?' Kaida looked at Suoh, who understood immediately.

'Yeah! Definitely…' Suoh said.

'Well, if you've really got nothing better to do…I'd be really happy…' Yuki said calmly to Tohru with a smile on his face.

'Sure! I'd love to! Oh! I'll get you some cough medicine right away! You must treat these things early…' With that Tohru ran out.

'I'll go get my books…' Suoh yawned, stood up and walked out.

As Yuki sat down, Kaida whispered, 'you can count on me brother…' she lightly kissed him on the cheek, 'Just slowly become the real you again…as a farewell present for me…'

Yuki wasn't sure how to respond to that, but knowing the tradition and what will happen soon to his sister he smiled, 'Ok, what you'd like sis…'

'Thank you…' She said, 'By the way, I would like to go work where Tohru works at, Momijis' dad's place. I want to learn how to earn money before I leave.'

'I'll try to get that arranged, I suppose you'd want the times of work the same as Tohru?' Yuki asked.

'Yes, except on Friday nights, I've got meetings with Akito and occasionally Hatori-san on the discussion for Suoh, Akito and my end. Thanks brother.' Kaida said, she smiled, but it was forced, Yuki knew it, he could see right through her. It will only be a matter of time, it seems almost a shame that it all have to end this way…but perhaps it's for the best.

He didn't know what came over him, he understood his emotional breakdowns, but he did it anyway, he pulled his sister into an embrace. A hand on her hair, he cried silently, he knew about it, but he has placed it in denial for all those years when he could've spent more time with her, instead he ran away from her, leaving and deserting her when he knew no-one was left. He muttered into her hair, 'I'm sorry…I really am…' his voice cracked with pain, he knew he really didn't deserve forgiveness and he shouldn't look for it, but it just came out anyway.

He felt a light pressure on his back as Kaida held onto Yuki's shirt as well, but she remained silent. This was really more than what Yuki thought he deserved, which only caused him to breakdown a morsel more.

Outside the room, Suoh stopped Tohru from entering the room.

'Let them have a little brother and sister time, for they won't have much of it.' Suoh said, peering into the room.

'Suoh-kun, you really are a kind hearted person,' her smile grew as she continued; 'I think your kindness is shaped like a wall of protection. You protect those you love with kindness and know what they want at the right time, and you'll always be there for them.'

'Thank you, Tohru-san. But this kindness was not what I wanted to become… instead it was forced upon me by Akito-kun. I've yet to know what I really wish to become, all my life I've only been told orders by Akito-kun. I was not allowed to do something, I don't do it. I can't do anything. He is God.' Suoh revealed, looking at the ceiling, a hint of sadness present in his tone. He closed his eyes, a little disappointed as he continued, 'You could say all of us is almost the same. Every single one of us, the whole 14 of us…we're the same in terms of God. We are like his puppets, only living in existence to serve him, to be manipulated by him. We are his toys, we only move to his command. It's almost like we don't have a mind of our own. We're like robots, controlled only by a remote. But soon we'll return to him. Like judgment day we will all be with him to the end of our lives. The others will be physically in the same place. While the selected few, Kaida and I will be joining him so far as to his death. We'll be forever entrapped by his majesty if you will. In a way you could say we've received a death sentence since the day of our birth, each and every one of the ju-shi-shi. ' Suoh explained once again.

He heard a sniff; he opened his eyes and saw Tohru crying. She tried to wipe the tears from her face, but in the end she only ended up crying more. Suoh pulled her into an embrace, it was natural, and it was what he expected.

'I'm so-so-sorry…'she mumbled.

'You did no wrong, if anything you've made the last fragments of our freedom beyond enjoyable than what we would have ever deserved in our entire lives. So during our penalty, we will always be able to have memories of the time that you were in our lives…forever.' Suoh really meant what he had said and he knows that's probably what everyone in the Zodiac would have felt, even Kyo.

Many would wonder now, why hadn't Suoh turned into a dragon? Simple, because he wasn't one born in the Zodiac, he was forced into it by the influence of the fumes from Kaida. Only stress and a direct order from God will turn him into his form of a dragon.

'Tell me, Tohru, what do you think of all of us, ju-shi-shi? What do you think of us?' Suoh asked, staring passed Tohru.

**_EVER:WELL, THAT'S MY LAST CHAPPIE FOR NOW! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL ONLY BE BY SHADOWS!_**

_**SHADOWS: YUP! I CAN'T WAIT!**_

_**EVER: I HAVE A SICK FEELING AT THE BOTTOM OF MY STOMACH…**_

_**SHADOWS: YOU WILL EVER…TRUST ME…**_

_**THE CHAPTER HAS LOTSA ROMANCE! BE WARNED!**_


	4. Destined To Be Apart

_**EVER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE CHAPTER AT ALL!**_

_**SHADOWS: YUP! THIS ONE'S ALL ME…AND YOU'LL SOON FIND OUT WHY!**_

_**BY THE WAY…THIS IS FOR MATURE AUDIENCES…PLEASE…LOT'S OF ROMANCE…TO THE SICKEST LEVEL POSSIBLE…**_

_**Destined to be Apart…**_

'You are all like my family. You all bring joy to my life. I'm so grateful to you. It's almost like those closest to me has once again appeared next to me, together. But Yuki…and Kyo too…the feelings are somewhat different…it just seems…unique.' Tohru smiled, another tear came tumbling down her cheek.

'Move away.' It was an order, Tohru did so, surprised at the sudden coldness of his voice.

He doubled back, it seemed like there was an electric current running through him.

'Kaida!' Yuki cried; Kaida was the same; the electric current seemed to make them dragged into grave pain.

They both shouted, 'Akito, stop it! We'll come!'

A large bang made the door break, Hatori came in, Yuki nodded, he carried Kaida 'hero-style' and followed Hatori as he lifted Suoh by the shoulders and started walking them both to Hatoris' car, waiting to bring them to the Main House.

Yuki turned around as he ran out the main entrance, 'Tohru, you stay here and, please, you could only wish for a miracle.' He pecked her on the cheek before running into the car with Kaida seemingly dead in his arms.

It seemed merely moments until Kaida woke up. She was on a bed, it was dark that she couldn't see, she felt her way around, she felt Suohs' arm before she heard a creak on the bed, someone sat down.

'Hello Kaida.' That voice, that voice she wanted so much to never hear again, it was calling her; she won't be able to escape this time.

Akito.

It just had to be him, she was sure, the wheels of destiny has made its move, now there was no way of escaping. The voice was cold and strong, commanding.

'Akito-kun.' Kaida said, trying to keep her voice calm, she failed miserably.

'What are you so afraid about?' He asked he felt her shoulder; that was when she realized he was on her flesh; she only had a small cloth around her chest. She flinched; feeling uncomfortable by Akitos' cold touch. Who wouldn't be?

Kaida didn't say anything to Akito, she won't answer because she can't lie to God; she can't, no matter how much she tried. He sees right through her. He was God, the mighty one, the only one that she cannot lie to, the _only _one that she would ever want to lie to. It was dark and Kaida can't see, but she can still feel, she could feel the only little, barely there presence of Suoh, and the arms of the Zodiac's God, Akito, his arms around her, pulling her in. She won't change into her animal, she can't. He was the one that created her, the one that had her cursed, had her become what she is today, he was God.

'Our days are coming to an end…' Akito said his tone as negative as always.

'You and Suoh, won't be leaving my side any longer, I want you…I want you both to be by my side everyday. Be with me. Don't go to school. You don't learn much from there anyway.' Akitos' hands were now on hers, the one that was still clutching onto Suohs' 'Let go of him.' She did as she was told, she could almost feel him starting to loose his patience, 'None of us are needed, that is therefore what our end will do. They'll regret every horrific act they've done to us; they'll suffer forever in guilt.' Now, Akitos' cold fingers were on her chin, pulling them up, it was hard but Kaida could see his eyes, those frightening eyes the ones that took away her freedom. Those eyes that taught her what she needed to know. He leaned closer, touching his lips against hers, 'we're not needed, we're not needed in this world, but we'll be the first to be in another, another place where everything will be fine again, everything will be all fine.' He said it against her lips, hers trembled, and her whole body was frozen still. She remembered what Yuki told her, he was told the same thing, that they weren't needed here; it was the same thing Akito had said. There was no difference.

As if Akito had known about her doubts he forced his lips upon hers, only slowly releasing them he whispered, 'You will listen to me. You will do as I say no matter what it is…'

It was his hypnosis, she could feel it on the edge of her lips, the tingling feeling, the rush of orders through her blood, she was given an order. She was given an order by God. She'll obey. She must, her whole existence depended on it.

'As you say…' She knows what's happening, but she also knows she'll have to obey. She'll obey God.

'Good girl. Now, you and Suoh will live here, I'll be at the furthest room from here. You are fortunate, I don't pay visits to every Zodiac animal there is. You both are exceptions.' Akito stood and went for the door.

'We're exceptions.' Kaida said. She pulled her hand to Suoh; his dark hair so soft, she wondered what it'll be like if she touched it, if she touched it.

'And Kaida, you are not to touch Suoh in any way.' That's when Akito finally left. She pulled her hand back quickly, 'Don't touch…'

Tears rolled down her eyes, she had her head above his, they were so close, they could almost touch. But almost isn't touching. She couldn't. It was ordered by God not to touch Suoh. No matter the circumstances.

Suoh stirred, his emerald green eyes slowly opening, but at this point it was only her memories, Kaida couldn't see Suoh at all. But she could feel it; she could also feel the urge to be near him, with him, within his embrace. She felt so fragile, like such an insignificant thing, Suoh was the only one that ever let her feel safe, if only a little while.

'What is it?' Suoh asked, concerned, he sat up, rubbing his eyes, he was topless, the little light Kaida could use, she could see a little of him, his neck long dark brown hair seemed weak, but his strong frame held his body straight. He pulled at Kaidas' arm, making sure she was still there.

She yanked it away, and turned away from him, she couldn't see him, seeing him would only make her want to touch him, to hug him. To do _anything _with him. Just _with _him.

She was still on the bed, but she couldn't bear to move too far away, almost freaked he might fade away, like he was nothing but an illusion.

Suoh sat up too, almost hurt by her yanking her arm away, but he knew something was wrong, he just stood on his knees and slowly edged closer to her, he was towering over her now, she could feel his warmth aura, and he felt her cold, fragile frame.

'What is it?' He asked again, this time almost demanding an answer, she didn't do anything for a second, not even breathe. Then she curled up into a ball and started to cry. There was no reason for it, he knew that much. Unless…

'What did Akito do to you?'

'Nothing…' the answer was too fast, Akito _did _do something.

He pulled her face around with both his hands, cupping her cheeks, they were tear-stained, and he asked once again, 'What did Akito do to you?'

'Don't care about me!' She cried, ripping his hands off by force, fell to the ground, scrambled up and tripped over a few times trying to get to the corner of the room the furthest away from Suoh.

This wasn't right, Kaida doesn't do that. Akito did something, Suoh was sure. She couldn't seem to bear having him touch her. Usually this didn't really matter, but now it did. He sat there, watching her. She sat there, crying silently. It took maybe a few hours or so, but she finally fell asleep. He could almost sense it, they were like one. Like one being. Just never became one before.

He took her off the ground, slowly, determined not to wake her up. He placed her on the bed ever so lightly. During which he found that she was almost naked, only with a cloth around her chest, and a dress almost too long to fit anyone. He himself only had a pair of pants on himself.

He stared down at her; slowly he climbed onto the bed as well. He draped his arms around her, protecting her, and soon he too fell asleep.

He was awoken by what seemed to be a struggle, soon he saw Kaida, struggling to set herself free from being like an insect in the web of a prey, 'Suoh, what's this about?'

'Tell me what Akito told you and I'll let you out.' With that statement, he pulled Kaida even closer to himself.

Kaida thought for a moment, and started to wriggle around again.

'If you don't tell I'll kiss you.' He knew that threat would work well; she stared at him almost as if he was insane, and it was actually of utter shock. He started moving closer, pulling her by the back of her head, his hand feeling her smooth hair. Their nose was almost touching, she was locked in his arms, and she won't be able to move. Their lips brushed each other before…

'…God ordered me not to touch you.' She said, ashamed of herself. Suoh didn't move away, instead, he started kissing her chin, bravely to her neck and lowering close to her chest, Kaida was still, Suoh didn't usually do that, what's happening?

He stopped kissing her, moved his lips to her ears again and whispered into her ear, '…but he didn't say I can't touch you…' He tightened his grip around her.

'Suoh, stop it, what are you doing…? God won't forgive us…' Kaida was shivering by now; her voice cracked just saying those words.

'I don't care.' It was a simple matter-of-fact statement, so why is it that it sent shivers up her spine? Why did there seem to be a new, excited feeling rushing through her brain and around her body? He was kissing everywhere of her, it didn't take long before he started to kiss her lips, it was strange, but Kaida reacted. She kissed him back, lightly, still hesitant, but she reacted, 'I'll never let you go…even if God doesn't allow it…' there was a short pause; it seemed even more like a vow than anything else. He held her tighter, he still having control over the both of them. It all seemed to be in slow motion, it gave this strange excitement to Kaida, she knew she was doing something she wasn't supposed to, but why is she enjoying it? It wasn't the rush of guilt; it was a whole new feeling.

Suoh started to kiss her chin, still hugging her he kissed her everywhere, and everywhere seemed to leave a mark, a mark of love, a mark of warmth, the other name Akito gave it was:

The Mark of Impurity.

The more she tried to leave him, the more she wanted him, the more she struggled, the tighter the embrace. He wouldn't let her go. It would only be a matter of moments…before…

'Miss Kaida, Mr. Suoh, I'm here to take you both to the bath, Mr. Akito said you both have to take a shower, to cleanse yourselves, together, so that you can both be soon ready for Death Day.'

It wasn't long before they were in the bath, they were allowed one piece of clothing into it, and Kaida chose her skirt. It was agonizing, sitting there; Suohs' foot was touching hers. She had her knees at her chin, and they both stared into each other's eyes continuously. There seemed to be a novel of messages sent back and forth.

Kaida wondered if it was her, but Suohs' face seemed to become closer, and closer, and closer… Until he kissed her lightly did she realize that he had been inching closer to her. She moved her head back, as far as she could, after which she touched the wall, Suoh still didn't let go. Her hands tried to push him away, but he only took hold of them and held them against the wall, there was no way she could escape now. It was puzzling, it was wrong, but somehow, somewhere inside her, Kaida never wanted it to stop, she wanted the kiss to keep going, forever.

He had let her arms go, he was hugging her tightly, one of his hands running through her hair, the other encircling her waist, really it seemed like his whole being was encircling her mind. If Kaida was struck dead right this second, she would die happy. She never wanted to let him go. There was just no way, it was just as Rin had once told her in the Hatred. She loved Hatsuharu, she hated him to the ends of the earth, but she loved him, he loved her, it was like they were together, unable to move forward or back to where they were. They had taken the step and no-one could help them either way. It was all them and no-one else. They belonged with each other. But Suoh and her wasn't, they were Destined to be Apart.

Throughout all these years, the Hatred that Suoh and she have used as a sense of knowledge, three quarters of it fell from love. Hatred and Love, weren't they separate things? Why do they link together? Why is there Hatred when Love is present? If Kaida loved Suoh, will that bring Hatred? If Suoh did, will it? Will Hatred be present as long as there is Love? Is it just like Good and Evil? Without Good there can be no Evil? If no-one knew what Good was, no-one will know what Evil was.

When Suoh finally let her lips go, Kaida must say, she was a bit disappointed. He was still holding her though, still holding, his hands right around her tiny waist. Her hand clutching his chest, her head leaned in, she could feel every heart beat coming. A tear fell out, it was either a tear or the water from the bath.

Suoh rested his chin on her head and whispered into her hair, 'I love you…'

_**EVER IS IN THE HOSPITAL!**_

_**SHADOWS: WELL…EH… LETS JUST SAY…SHE DIDN'T TAKE IT THAT WELL…**_

_**YUP, THIS WAS ALL ME… ALL PRAISES…WELL…PROBABLY CURSES…WILL BE TAKEN BY ME…SIGH I CAN ALMOST SMELL THE FLAMES…**_


End file.
